


Ticklish

by XiariaDragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idol AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Protect Minho he a sensitive baby, Wholesome, banginho, base off minchan content, minchan, my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiariaDragneel/pseuds/XiariaDragneel
Summary: Both Chan and Minho are a bit buzzed, Minho does something he instantly wish he didn't but his little stumble actually works out in his favorWholesomen.





	Ticklish

“I'm sorry." 

Was all Minho said before scurrying off to his room before the tears gathering in his eyes spilled out. 

Chan just layed there on the hard wooden floor shocked and confused the slight buzz he had front the alcohol earlier suddenly completely gone but his mind still seemed to not function right. 

The hell just happened? 

The last thing he remembers is He and Minho being all giggly and buzz after coming back from dinner and drinks with the members staff. He, Minho and Woojin may have drunk to much with the Managers, but Woojin seemed a bit more tolerable then his dongsaengs. 

The others went to bed or more like passed out in bed since they had a fairly busy schedule today. 

Only he and Minho just sat on the couch watching tv and being all giggly, commenting on how funny something on tv was even though it probably wasn't, their alcohol induced brains finding every little thing entertaining. 

Soon after they tune out the sound of the tv as both heads were focused on Chan's phone as he scrolled through Twitter looking and reading at random anime post and tweet and memes from Stay. Most of the tweets on his feed were in English so he'd read them out for Minho. 

Coincidentally a lot of the post seem to be ship related but they were funny none the less so he read them. All of the members knew what shipping was and who the fans ship them with the majority of the time and didn't that much, not like they could stop it if they wanted to anyway. 

They were currently laughing at a post where Chan explained the fans firmly believe that Minho would out right make out with the others if he did the pepero game. The boys were more so laughing at the meme of two people a little to aggressively making out then the text. 

Chan knew the other was very confident with himself but even he couldn't confirm or deny if Minho would actually do that or not so he just had to ask. ",Would you?" he giggled. 

"Would I what?" the younger questioned? 

"would you have kissed the members if you did the pepero." 

Minho paused then smile sneakily "maybe, maybe not." Chan just chuckled knowing he probably wasn't gonna get a straight answer from the get go, just turned back to the phone and scrolled some more looking for something to make them laugh again. He must have been scrolling through a while since Minho lazily layed his head on Chan's shoulder but he didn't pay it much mind as he just continued scrolling till something caught his eyes. 

"MinChan?" 

He muttered out loud causing Minho to look at the phone questioningly "mm?" A clip from their vlive post in the tweet 

"Nothing it's just our ship name I guess." Chan explain, the video starting playing on it own, it was from one of the group vlive on tour, Chan was in the middle talking as Minho rested his shoulders and starting whispering in his eyes, the action emitting a few embarrassed giggles from the older. 

Minho didn't know what the caption said but he laughed as he remembered that day and recalled his mischievous actions towards the leader. Chan chuckled mostly again from embarrassment "why you do that by the way?" he wined, eyes a bit red, but he knows it's a dumb question to ask considering the youngers random and obvious mischievous tendencies. 

The questioned just rendered another mischievous grin from the other. "Why, did you not like it?" he said playing poking the other. 

"no, it just …..tickled is all." Chan's mouth shut after saying that, immediately knowing he probably shouldn't have said that and judging by the suddenly glint in Minho's eye it was to late. "You. Have tickles?" 

Before he could say anything the younger glued himself even to his side and moved towards ears purposely whispers any and everything. 

"I don't understand what you mean hyung, does this this tickle you, does it, does it, does it—" Chan, in a fit of giggles, Covered Minho mouth with his hands, the boy being stubborn and still muttering out unintelligibles against Chan's hands. 

Still wanting to bother his hyung, Minho opted for the old fashioned types of tickles and started attacking the olders side. 

"Minho — hahahahaHa —come on hahaha — Stop—" 

Minho just continued , a big smile on his face Chan laughed, his own laughter getting a bit louder as he chuckled at Chan's weak attempt at pushing him away. 

But what neither boys noticed was that even if Chan wasn't pushing away, he was unconsciously inching away but it was too late to notice as Chan's weight shifted to the edge, his body hitting the hard wood floor. The fall would have still hurt but probably not as much if Minho didn't come down with him and landing right on him. 

It was quiet for a few seconds minus, Chan's pain felt groaning which just Minho giggle and lay back down on the older. 

"aren't you gonna get up?" Chan muttered. 

"nope." Minho chirped from the croak of Chan's neck. 

"Why." 

"because." 

"because what?" 

"because." 

Chan sighed, it's not like Minho was heavy but he would like to get off the hard floor, he was about to saw something when Minho rose his head, he thought he was gonna get up but he just stayed there staring at him blankly, eyes sleepy. 

Maybe I should take him to bed... 

"Minho—" 

"hyung do you like me?" Minho said suddenly cutting Chan off, the question took Chan by surprise, but he answered as it was a seemingly simple one. 

"Of course I do, your part of my team, my family." Chan chuckled but paused when he say Minho frown. 

"um..?" 

"no..I mean ...not as a Stray Kids member...as a person." He questioned softly, eyes shimmery and hopeful, he didn't know why Minho would ask this so he just answered as truthfully as he could. 

"I'm not sure what you mean but, of course I do, your an amazing person, your talented, your funny, your insanely handsome, I like everything about you Minho." Chan's smile was sincere as he finished, Minho took a few seconds, letting what Chan said sink in, a small smile slowly forming on his lips. 

Chan smiled seeing as it looked like Minho accepted what he said, but he sputtered a bit when Minho's cupped Chan's left cheek, rubbing it gently, his thumb lighting rubbing his cheek and jaw. His eye were dimly lit filled with something the older could put his finger on. 

"Minh—" 

He was cut off by the pair of lips suddenly on his, it was only a few seconds but he was frozen still for all off. 

Minho's long eye lashes snapping open in realization and pulled back. 

His shocked gazed meeting Chan's similarly wide eyed and confused one, before Chan could say anything, Minho eyes glossed over as he stumbled over his words "I—" 

"I— I-I'm sorry." 

After gathering himself and grabbing a cup of water, Chan went to his room. 

Which is coincidental also Minho's room so it made no sense for the younger to run from him, he open the door softly and spotted a lump on Minho's bed, the lights already turned off except for a tiny lamp by Minho's bed definitely the dancer attempting to hide himself under the Sheets. 

Chan paused on the spot lost in thought as he eyed his team mate's blanketed form. 

Is he awake? should he wake him up if he isn't, and if he is should he talk to him, or wait until morning. Though he was obviously a little drunk, will he even remember anything? no, neither of them are that drunk to forget anything- 

While in thought there was a tiny sneeze from under the blanket and some movement. 

'well I guess that crossing off some options' 

There was also another option of ignoring what just happened but Chan knew better then that, as leader he knew to never ignore a potential problem/issue no matter how small, cause it can affect everyone. 

communication is key. 

They had to talk it out. 

'communication is key' he repeated to himself as he stepped forward. Sitting on Minho's bed, he felt the other tense up. touching the lump at were he assumed and hoped was Minho's back he should it gently. 

"Minho." he called softly, but he didn't get an answer. 

"Minho come on, should talk.." he tried again trying to sound as gently as possible. there was Movement and slowly Minho peeked out the blanket, his cheek stained and eyes red, still sparkling with tears that he immediately attempted to wiped away. 

seeing Minho liked this even confused and worried Chan even more, the younger almost never cries and was normally very assertive towards Chan, not meek and shy the liquor could be messing with his personality but he doubts it. 

They definitely needed to talk, but first he reached out and brought the other head to his chest. Minho's body was frigid at first but relaxed has he let the tears fall. 

"I'm sorry hyung, I'm sorry I'm sorry—" he suddenly started apologize, his first balling in Chan's black shirt. 

"whoa why are you apologizing, I'm not mad see." Chan smile reassuringly "it's just a kiss, it's ok, why are you so worried over it." 

Minho froze at the stated and pulled now back looking directly at Chan. "Just a kiss?" Minho said lowly the words stinking his mouth. 

"Yeah, just a kiss," Chan smiled obliviously "It meant nothing right? so it's fine." 

Minho didn't answer, his face blank as his tears continue falling. 

Chan smile fell. did he say something wrong? 

"Minho?" he called but nothing, he wasn't even looking at him anymore, he was just blankly staring at his hands. As gently had he could he took the youngers face in his hands as he turned his face to look at him. 

"Minho look at me, I've never seen you like this, I'm worried and I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you or trigger this but please. please you have to talk to me." 

Minho whispered something as he closed his eyes, face unable to move as it was still in Chan's hands. 

"can..can you say that a little louder?" 

after a breath and sniffled the dancer spoke "you'll hate me." 

Chan just stared then suddenly laughed which alarm the younger causing him to look at Chan once more "I could never hate you." the blond chuckled wiping Minho's tears "as fan once tweeted, after going on a whole rant about how much they love your thighs, 'Minho could knee me in the face and I'd still tell him thank you." Chan chuckled but Minho just looked at him confused. 

"What I mean is there's nothing you can do or say to make me hate you, so please just tell me what's wrong." 

Minho looked down playing with the rippling in the sheets “If you won't hate me it'll sure make things weird, maybe..maybe we should just pretend like nothing happened and—" 

"Nope, weird or not we'll it's better to work it out. so please." 

Minho sighed giving up, he was stubborn but Chan was even more stubborn especially when it came to work and things like this, he had to tell him the truth 

"what...what if it wasn't just a kiss." He said softly 

"it wasn't? what do you mean?" 

"I mean, what if it did mean something.... to me at least." he was now Looking at Chan who just looked back at him in pure confusion, so he just continued. 

"I kissed you because, I wanted to kiss you." 

"......why?" the blond raised his eye brows 

Minho actually felt frustrated right now, dragging his hands down his face he gave a grated sigh. 

"Look, I kissed you cause I wanted too, I wanted to kiss you because I like you. 

I like you not like family, NOT like a friend, I like you like I wanna hug and kiss you, like I wanna go out with you, like I want go to sleep and wake up right next to you, I like you like I wanna take family pictures with our pets Like you, I like you Bang Chan, I LIKE YOU!" 

He almost Screamed the last part, he was practically breathing heavy trying hard not to look at the older reaction, though he hopelessly wanted to know, is he weird out, does he hate him, is he disgusted? 

"Minho. Look at him me." his voice was unreadable, he was probably disappointed in Minho but didn't want seem mad, his heart was breakfast and it took everything he had not to cry again. 

"Minho." Chan's voice again, but this time he tipped Minho head with his fingers. He didn't have time to see what face he making since he was two close to tell, his lips soft and gentle on Minho's but before he could registered what was happening, Chan pulled away only stopping when there noses barely touched and smile. "I like you too Minho." 

"what?" Minho breathed out not understanding what was going on 

"I said I like you too." 

Minho wanted to smile but "are..are you just telling me this so I won't feel ba—" 

"no, no please. Chan imidiatly cut him off from assuming." I've actually liked you for a while now too." 

"Then- Then why were so shocked when I kissed you?" 

"You were too." The blond retorted. 

"I-I That only because I'd thought you'd hate me!" 

"Well me too, you were kinda drunk!" 

Minho was quiet, his heart beating so fast at the thought of Chan liking him back but the older was too nice. so he had to make sure. 

"Why did insist on me telling you then." 

"Well its kinda like your doing right now Chan started a little sassily "I have to make sure, I can't just assume and then start celebrating." 

"I guess." 

"Are you done being suspicious no—" Chan have time to finish as Minho grabbed Him and pinned him to his bed. 

"So...you won't mind if I..... you know..kiss you again." Minho asked from above the blond Confident Minho back in business the only sign of his nervous being the dusk of pink on his cheek. 

Chan didn't bother answering he just smirked and latched his hands on the Minho's neck, pulling the younger down and locking their lips together into a soft chaste kiss that they both enjoyed this time. pulling away Minho touched his forehead to Chan's and smiled simply just enjoying the older being near him, he'd been crushing on the older since before debut and held it in pretty well, the fans even think he was in love with Jisung, not that he didn't love the older but not like he lived Chan. 

Yup he loved Chan but he'll wait a while to tell him that. Right now was good enough and more then he ever imagined. 

About an hour later the two Idols layed awake feet tangled up in Minho's bed, just simply enjoying each other presence, their hands interlocked between them as they faced each other. 

"Channie." Minho called after Chan reached out to affectionately caress Minho's cheek 

"mmm?" 

"Is me having weird music the only reason you won't invite to Chan's Bang?" the younger pouted. 

"I see you caught me, Chan chuckled moving closer to the younger, earning a playful glare "ok truthfully I don't care about what you listen too, it's just being alone with you on camera is dangerous..." 

"why." Minho asked 

"Because I might wanna do this." Chan said before quickly connecting their lips. 

pulling away Minho tried to mask his blissful expression with suspicious tone as he buried his hand "you never did that when we're alone off camera though." 

"Well when we're alone off camera that's also means there's no playback to see how I look at you now is there?" 

Minho smirked to himself as he purposely whispered back directly in Chan's ears, "I guess so." 

But all he got was a hum from Chan, he didn't flinched or giggle at all like just now and on the live. 

"hey I thought you were ticklish." Minho pouted, sitting up and poking the other in his side but still got no reaction." 

Chan just chuckled and pulled Minho back down and planting a kiss on his cheeks 

"I'm was never ticklish, I just liked you."

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot ever, how'd I do?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you Can I post Minchan AU's there as well @Felix10vely


End file.
